<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time and time again by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115354">Time and time again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Bisexual Lily Evans Potter, Bisexual Regulus Black, Canonical Child Abuse, F/F, Female Severus Snape, Friendship, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James Potter and Sirius Black are assholes, Lily Evans Potter &amp; Severus Snape Friendship, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter is a Good Friend, Lily Evans centric, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Fifth Year, POV Lily Evans Potter, Second Chances, Sirius Black &amp; Lily Evans Potter Friendship, They get better, Time Travel, Tobias Snape is an asshole, Young Regulus Black, Young Severus Snape, Young marauder, at first, domestic abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lily didn’t really know what to expect in death, she certainly didn’t expect to wake up on the Hogwarts express on the way to her fifth  year.”</p><p>After Lily dies at the hand of Voldemort, she goes back to her fifth  year and gets the chance to change things for the better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Lily Evans Potter &amp; Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Past Lily Evans/ James Potter, Regulus Black &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black &amp; Sirius Black, Regulus Black/Alastair Moody, Sirius Black &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Lily didn’t really know what to expect in death, she certainly didn’t expect to wake up on the Hogwarts express on the way to her fifth year.” </p><p>After Lily is killed by Voldemort, she goes back in time to her fifth year and has the chance to fix everything. </p><p> </p><p>I know the summary is bad and slightly cliche but the story is not.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lily had always felt that she had rushed the last several years of her life. It had made since their had been a war going on and at the time she did not know when death would come knocking on her door telling her that her time had come to go with them. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">While it was happening it had seemed like the correct thing to do and that her life was right on track. Everything had happened so fast. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She had said yes to Jame’s proposal because it seemed like the sensible thing to do, at the time she loves him and she knew that he loved her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Their marriage was not a disaster, even though she had heard plenty of horror stories of people marrying right out of school, her mother and Selina’s mother. Her marriage did not turn out like that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It had just kinda faded out. It had been her first relationship and once that feeling had gone out she had released that she only saw them as friends.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wished that they had waited a little longer before getting married. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She did have some major regrets, of course she did not realize they were regrets as they were happening or shortly after. This was manly stuff that happened over time like her declining and eventual ending of her friendship with Serina. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Some she did not realize she had until something similar happened to someone she was very close to. For example her horrible relationship with Petunia, she had always been sad about it but she had never been as devastated about it until Sirius younger brother Regulus had gone missing and was presumed dead.She did not know Regulus at all, but she was aware of the fact that the two brothers had a pretty strained relationship,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">not unlike hers with Petunia. Sirius had been very upset when he had learned about his brother status. And she relized that she did not want something to happen to ether herself or Petunia without some form of closure. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The last subcategory of things that Lily regretted reared their heads after Harry was born. The main win in this category was how little she had done about Selina’s home situation. She had not done anything at the time because she had felt like she couldn’t do anything, and later on when their friendship was barely holding on by a thread she had felt (regretfully so) that Selina was not a very good person and hated her father so she probably deserved it. Later in her life Lily had realized just how wrong her logic had been and she wished that she had called CPS or told someone. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lily didn’t really know what to expect in death, she certainly didn’t expect to wake up on the Hogwarts express on the way to her fifth year. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and tell me what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked really hard on writing it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily felt her head lightly bump against something over and over again as she heard the faint sound of train wheels moving against the tracks. Along with that she heard the familiar sound of children laughing and caring conversations. She saw the sun's light streaming through her squinting eyelids.</p><p>She slowly opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings in shock and surprise. She saw the blue checkered cushions of the benches, the creamy white walls all in the cramped compartments of the Hogwarts express. She fully opened her eyes and moved her head up in shock and surprise. She then recoiled when she felt a sharp pain, she had hit her head on the back of the bench that she was sitting on.</p><p>“Ouch” Lily cried out in pain.</p><p>“Are you ok? Serina asked in a concerned and uncharacteristically soft voice that had usually only been reserved for Lily.<br/>
Lily looked around at her former friend and their surroundings in astonishment. Why was she on the Hogwarts express, the last place she could recall being was James and her cottage in Godric's Hollow begging Voldemort to not kill her precious child Harry. But now she was in a compartment located inside the Hogwarts express sitting directly across from her former best friend Selina Snape who looked exactly like she did when they were fiftteen.</p><p>“Lily, Lily! Is your head ok? Can you tell me what year it is, who is the current minister for magic? Selina said growing more and more concerned by the moment. Lily watched as Serina moved her black and slightly greasy hair away from her stormy gray eyes. Lily sat silently, still in a bit of shock.<br/>
Eventually she answered the question a bit hesitantly “I think it is 1975” Lily had to think a bit about the last part of Selina’s question,“ and the minister is… Eugenia Jenkins.” she said with a bit of false confidence in her voice.<br/>
Serina gave her a half smile and said “Your half answer is correct, it is 1975 but Harold Minchum is the minister not Eugenia Jenkins. But that is understandable as Eugenia was recently ousted from office.” She said, sounding slightly relieved that her friend was ok. Then she added “But just to be sure that you're ok can you tell how many fingers I'm holding up?” she said as put up four of her pale and boney fingers.</p><p>Lily replied giving the correct amount. This time Selina gave her friend a whole smile, which was a rarity when it came to Selina. “That's correct, I'm glad you're ok and did not get a concussion.” she said as she moved her fingers down and then she continued to read her book.</p><p>Lily turned her head and started staring out of the window, deep in thought. She had been hit by the killing curse, but she was not dead. She was also apparently in the year 1975, but she had been in the year 1981 just moments ago. It also appeared that it was the beginning of September based on the weather and the fact that Harold Minchum was minister, as Eugenia Jenkins had been forced to leave office near there the end of her fourth year due to what the people felt was her lackluster response to Voldemort's rise to power. Most citizens had felt that Minchum would be a better and stronger leader who would stomp out Voldemort and his supporters. He did not succeed in that goal.<br/>
Lily was still at a loss for what had happened. Was everything that had happened to her after this point in her life a dream, if so it did not feel like one. And she definitely would not have willingly dreamed or imagined what her life would be like. Although Lily knew realistically that no one could control their dreams, she liked to think that even in her darkest nightmares she would dream about what her life had become.</p><p>So why, if she had not been dreaming was she back in her fifth year of Hogwarts. It did not make any sense. Perhaps it was a cruel twist of fate, or magic was playing an odd joke on her. There were only two options that made a little bit of sense to her, or at the very least the only two that she was willing to consider. The first of those two options was that she had some hidden seer gene way back into her ancestry. This solution had some evidence towards it. The biggest piece was the fact that she had been asleep and most seer's vision of the future typically comes to them when they are asleep.</p><p>The other option that Lily considered was that she had possibly traveled back into the past from the time of her death. There was no direct evidence towards this answer. In fact the only evidence towards this wasn't really evidence for this answer, it was evidence against her other possible answer. Lily knew that Serina had not noticed anything weird about her when she was sleeping, she knew this because if she had noticed something Serina would have spoken up and told Lily what she had seen. And Lily knew that when most seers had a vision they would not sleep normally. So the fact that had not happened was a point in time travels theory.</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud bell signifying the fact that the train had arrived at Hogwarts.</p><p>Lily watched as Serina put the book that she had been reading into her tattered grey bag and then she grabbed her trunk and made to go out of the compartment, when she had stepped out of the door she realized that Lily had not followed her. She turned her head and asked her friend if she was coming. Lily replied that she was. Serina accepted that answer and continued off the train. Lily sat up machinacly still lost in some of her thoughts. She grabbed her trunk and caught up with Serina on her way off the train, somehow both knowing and not knowing what would happen next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lily and Serina walked down the long and winding path to the carriages. It was an uncharacteristically warm night, although it was still fairly dark. They were only able to see the gravel pathway because of the light coming from the lanterns and the wand of their guide. While they were walking to the carriages Lily felt a pair of hands go around her shoulders, then she heard a familiar voice say “Hey Evans, why don't you come and sit in with me and my friends in a carriage.”  she moved her hands up and jerked around to face her former future husband James Potter walking with his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and said “Never in my life.” Then she grabbed Serina’s hand and walked away in anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not worry about him, he is an asshole.” Serina said, turning her head around to glare at James as she said it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah he is.” Lily grumbled. She knew what James had been like before they had started dating, hell the only reason she had started going out with him, is because he had changed and had become less of an ass. But it was still pretty jarring to be confronted with what he was like when he was fifteen after he had sacrificed his life to save hers and Harry’s.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though their marriage had not been the best she still cared about him in a way that she now realized was friendly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Serina continued down the gravel path to the carriages, she listened as Serina talked about what they would learn about this year, how difficult it would be and what would be on their O.W.L’s. Lily did not really add anything to this conversation besides an occasional nod and other signs that she was listing to her friend. She did not really have any cause to worry about her education because she had already learned everything that they would be covering this year. But she did have some other things to worry about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the year that Voldemort really became powerful, especially in the students of Hogwarts. This was also the year that Serina and her friendship had fallen apart. In the downfall of their friendship they had been mutaly at fault. Serina had gotten closer and closer to the darkside, this had made Lily understandably upset and she drew away from her friend, which in turn made Serina grow closer to the very people that were making her get closer to the dark arts. This vicious cycle eventually ended with Serina calling her a mudblood. That had been the very end of their friendship. When she was younger she saw everything in black and white  so she blamed Serina solely for destroying their friendship. But as she got older and she started seeing things in shades of gray, she realized that they were both at fault. She had started cutting Serina out of her life long before she had gotten knee deep in the dark arts. Lily felt confident in her ability to stop their friendship from ending. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other problem, Voldemort's growing power would be a lot harder to stop. In fact Lily felt that this was quite possibly impossible for her to do alone. This would mean that she would have to get help with her mission which would be pretty difficult to do, because at this point in time a lot of people were not taking his rise to power very seriously and those who were already were doing all they could to stop it from happening, Lily would have to do something differently and she did not know what that would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily was shaken out of her thoughts by Serina saying “I think that this carriage looks good.” she was pointing the carriage in front of. “Yeah, I guess.” she responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they both got in the carriage, she glanced at the creatures that would be moving the carriages. She was shocked when she realized that she could see them. When they got in the carriages Serina closed the door saying “Just in case Potter has any ideas about making a break for it and sitting with you.” Evidently Serina was possibly on to something with this idea because they both saw James looking sad when he realized what she had done. Lily and Serina talked until they reached the castle. She missed doing this, even with the terrible way their friendship had ended Lily had still found herself thinking back to it, in the days of the war. She missed it, she felt that they completed each other. Serina had been her closest friend for most of her life and she had never had another one that she felt the same way about.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached the castle a flood of students got out of their carriages, Lily was on high alert because she knew from past experience that James would propers a date before they entered the castle and this time it would not take her by surprise. While she was thinking about this James and Sirius jumped out in front of them, Sirius pushed Serina away and she hit the ground with a thud. “So Evans, why don't we go on a date. It will be fun.” James asked, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive way at the last part of the remark. Lily rolled her eyes at this, grabbed Serina and pulled her, then they made their way to the castle; she bumped her shoulder against James while they passed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Lily walked into the great hall she felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her. It had been years since she had been in the halls of Hogwarts. In fact she never thought she would return. She waved goodbye to Serina as they went their separate ways to their respective houses. She sat down next to Alice and Marlene. Besides Serina they were two of her current closest friends, and after Serina and her had their falling out they were moved up to closest friends. They were also her roommates, when she sat down they both greeted her. They talked with each other while they waited for the sorting, Lily felt weird about seeing Marleen again after her tragic and horrific death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the first years came in and the sorting began, even though Lily had already experienced this she still listened intentionally. She did not really remember who ended up in what house and she had always found this interesting unlike a lot of her other housemates who only seemed to pay attention when someone was sorted into Gryffindor. The last student Samual Whinchester was sorted into Slytherin, while she was watching him go to the table she noticed Sirius’s brother Regulus Black staring at her. She did not know a lot about Sirius brother, Sirius did not really talk about him alot but when he did  it was almost always negative, of course not as negative as when he talked about the rest of his family but it was really hard to talk about someone as negatively as Sirius talked about his parents and cousins. Of course Sirius was not always the best judge of character, he had trusted Peter hadn't he. When Regulus realized that she had seen that he was staring he looked away bashfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the feast ended, everyone got up and excited the room. Lily turned around to see Serina wave at her and this time around she waved back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked reading this chapter, please comment and tell me what you thought.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lily's first couple mounths of her second Fifth year at Hogwarts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter, im probably be going to update a lot of my stories today, because I was just tested for Covid and i wont be getting the results beck until Tuesday or Wensday so I have to stay in my bedroom. Also it is my birthday, so it has been a great day and not a disappointment filled with anxity at all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily opened her eyes, she looked around at her surroundings just to be sure that she was still at Hogwarts and the whole thing had not been some bizarre dream. It was not. She got up and got dressed and ready for the day, Alice and Marleen were still asleep so she quietly opened the door that way she would not wake her friends up. She went down to the great hall, and she thought about the previous day's events. If Lily was being honest with herself part of her thought that she was dreaming or this was some odd thing that happened before you went to the afterlife.</p><p>Lily entered the great hall and saw Serina sitting down eating, given the fact that there were only about two other people sitting at the Slytherin table she decided to sit down and eat with her. Serina looked up and smiled when she saw her friend sit down next to her. “Hi Lily, did you have a good night's sleep?” Serina asked her. “It was pretty good. How was yours? “ She replied. “Mine was also good, hey can I see your schedule? I want to see what classes we have together.” Lily handed Serina her schedule even though she knew what classes they had together. She watched as her friend looked over the schedule. Then she exclaimed in excitement “We have five classes together, that's all but one.</p><p>They talked while they ate breakfast. They talked about a lot of things, one of which was their summer. Lily listened as Serina described staying in her room reading books and researching different kinds of potions, she also apparently went to the park whenever her dad came home drunk. Lily thought back to her summer, it had been since years for her so she could not remember it in as much detail as Serina did but she did remember a lot of the important stuff. She told Serina about her and Petunia’s ever worsening relationship. After all of this time her sister still hurt to think about. They had barely talked to each after her sister left their house, that was not for a lack of trying on her part though.</p><p>She had tried to get her sister to talk to her for years, but Petunia did not want to talk. She had sent her pictures of Harry nearly every month after he had been born, but she had to find out that Petunia had gotten pregnant and had given birth from their mom shortly before her death. She had also invited Petunia to her wedding but she had not responded to the invite. At least Serina had sent back a polite letter saying that she already had plans that day. But now that she was fifteen and Petunia was seventeen she could have a chance to mend their relationship. But now that she was here she did not know if she could mend their relationship. Their relationship had declined because of her sister's jealousy and even at age seventeen her sister was still incredibly jealous of her. She was also dating her future husband Veron and he definitely fanned the flames of her sister's hatred of Lily. Although the feeling was mutual, Lily hated Veron.</p><p>“Hey, it looks like more people are coming in here to eat. Do you want to go to the library and wait there until it's time for us to leave for our classes.” Serina asked her.</p><p>“Sure.” Lily said. Both friends grabbed their stuff and started walking to the library. While they were on the way there they passed the Marauders who seemed to be on their way to lunch. She inwardly cringed at the way that James looked at her, but she was glad that he did not try and talked to her.</p><p>When they got to the library they went to look for a table to sit down at, they passed on with Regulus Back and Bennie Johnson who she knew from the order. She found this slightly odd as she did not know that they had been friends. When she and Serina passed that table they started whispering and then Binnie started giggling and Regulus blushed. Serina pointed to a table near the fiction section and said “How about we sit down over there.” Lily nodded and they sat down at the table. “I wonder what our new defense table will be like. I hope that they are a lot better than Professor Smith. He just covered what Professor Jackson and it is not like he curved it in more detail. He just told us the same stuff but worse.” Serina said, moving her long greasy hair out of her face as she said this.</p><p>“Yeah, I hope so to. I wish we had a set curriculum that way even though we change teachers we will still learn the same things as the people older than us. Lily replied, she of course already knew about this year's professor and unfortunately Serinas hope would not be true. Professor white was not a horrible teacher or anything like that, she just did not really teach them and was obviously unqualified for her position. There was a reason that only 30% of people passed their fifth year portion of the defense O.W.L’s. It was really tragic that she taught them though, they needed to learn good defense skills to prepare for the upcoming war. Of course no one at this time knew that, almost everyone who will oppose Voldemort does not think that he will gain as much power as he actually did. She would probably have to find a way to help her fellow students learn defense better.</p><p>Lily heard some shuffling behind them, they glanced around and saw Bennie and Sirius bother getting up about to leave. Because of this she glanced at the clock ticking behind them, she saw that it was time for them to leave for their herbology class. She and Serina got up and started walking very fast towards the greenhouse. It was nearly on the other side of the campus. Eventually they got there after crossing the courtyard. When they got their Alice and Marlene motend for her to sit with them, while Serina sat looked at her as if to ask Lily to sit with her. Lily decided to share a plant with Serina unlike last time where she sat with Alice and Marlene leaving Serina to sit alone. Serina smiled at her when she sat down next to her.</p><p>They started working on their assignment, they were always a pretty good team whenever they worked together. Lily had sort of forgotten about this. They always complimented each other's skills very well. They were actually the first group done beating the marauders who had been the first last time. Lily knew that this would give Serina a sense of satisfaction and despite herself it gave Lily a sense of satisfaction too. The James that she knew was nice and respectful, but James Potter at age fifteen was none of these things. The courtyard instadent came to her mind. She shook her head at the thought, that had not been a good day for her.</p><p>When that class was over they went to their potions class, this was both of their favorite of all of their class. It also happened to be their best class, Lily was very gifted in this class. But nowhere near as talented as Serina, she was definitely a potions prodigy. She had even been rewriting all of the potions books that they had been assigned since their first year, she said that they did not always give them the right or the best way to do things. Both of them, when they teamed up in potions they were unstoppable. They always finished their assignments before class was even halfway done. This definitely explained why they were Slughorn’s favorite students.</p><p>When they were done, their potion received an extremely large amount of praise from Professor Slughorn. After this class was defense against the dark arts. When they walked in there they saw Professor White sitting at her desk reading a book. They were apparently a lot earlier then they had thought they would be. Lily sat down in a seat next to Serina. Normally they would have been talking but Serina clearly wanted to make a good impression on her new teacher so she started reading the book that she had brought with her. Eventually the rest of the class trickled into the classroom the last of wich being the Marauders, then class started. It was just as Lily remembered it being useless.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>During the first couple weeks of her semester she did not really change a lot of stuff. But she did form a plan of how she was going to do things, she was already working on keeping her and Serina’s friendship intact by spending more time with her. This seemed to be working, Serina was speeding a lot less time with her future death eater friends this also made Lily realize how much she missed their friendship. She also knew what she was doing to help people work on their defense skills . Lily was going to start a club to help people work on them. She had already been granted approval to do this by Slughorn and Serina was going to be her co-captain. Lily had already posted the announcements on several bulletin boards, they were having their first meeting today in the multipurpose room. She was actually really excited about this.</span>
</p><p>She glanced at the clock and realized what time it was, she was not late for the meeting but she did need to get there early so she and Serina could set things up for when the members arrived. She had spent a lot of time in planning the curriculum for the club. She had decided on all of the spells and skills that she and the order needed in order to fight Voldemort and his death eaters, most of these spells she and everyone that was either her age or younger had to work on while the war was going on. She also knew that Serina would teach them about non verbal spells, wich she was incredibly good at. Of course she had not marketed the club as defense against Voldemort, if she had done that no one would have shown up. She marketed it as something for people who were pissed off at the quality of the education from the defense against the dark arts teacher and there was a lot of people who were mad about that.</p><p>She started walking to the room thinking about who would sign up. She knew a few people, Marlene and Alice had told her that they would definitely be there and that they thought that it was a fantastic idea. She also knew that the marauders were not going to be there, James had even come up to her and said “Well, I would have definitely come to your little club but unfortunately your greasy little friend is definitely going to be there so I am out.”   When she got to the library Serine was already there although she definitely should have expected this because she was almost always early. Serina greeted her friend with a smile and then they started setting up.</p><p>The members started to come in shortly after they were done setting everything up. Lily was pleasantly surprised over the amount of people who showed up. There were easily over twenty people and they were students from every year. Honestly Lily was pretty surprised that six and seventh years wanted to learn spells from a fifth year but clearly they were also upset about the current defense teacher. There was also one other person that surprised her and that was Regulus Black. Bennie had clearly brought him along with her; it still surprised her because in her future he had been a death eater before he disappeared.</p><p>When the club meeting was over Lily was very happy at how well it went. All of the members smeed to be happy with it as well. She and Serina started cleaning up, while this was going on Serina looked up at Lily and said “Hey, Lily thank you for letting me be your co-captain. It means a lot to me. And when I told my mom in a letter she said that she was glad I was following in her footsteps of being involved with a club at school. Anyway like I said it means a lot to me.” Lily smiled at her friend and said  “No problem, you are my closest friend.” At this comment Serina beamed.</p><p>Lily walked away to the Gryffindor dorms, she was really happy at the comment that Serina made. She knew much Serina loved her mother and how much it meant whenever she got any type of approval from her. She was also very happy that she made Serina happy, her friend was not happy all of the time or at the very least she did not act happy a lot this was probably due to her hard life. Lily was one the rare exception to this, Serina was always really happy around her friend.  She was one of the few people that could make Serina smile.</p><p>When Lily walked into her dorm room, Marlene and Alice both got up to greet her. They put their arms around her in a group hug. “That was really fun.” Alice said. “Yes, it was.  We are really proud of you.” Marlene added in. The hug broke apart and Lily thanked them for their kind words. While she was lying on her bed Lily thought about all of the friends that she had lost in the future and she thought about how she could save them all, this strengthened her resolve in her mission.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter please comment and tell what you think, it keeps me motivated. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James and Sirius come to a decision on what  to do about Lily.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so I know that it has been a while since I last updated and I do not really have any excuses for that. <br/>Oh, and about my Covid test. It did come back positive, but thankfully I got a realtively mild case, I felt really bad but I did not  have to go t the hospital or anything like that, so I am very grateful about that</p><p>Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James knew that there was something off about Lily. She was being a lot more aggressive when she was rejecting him. And she was hanging out with that horrible Snape girl a lot more than she had in the past couple of years.</p><p>This was making it a lot harder for James to court Lily. Lily was always a lot more aggressive with him whenever she was around. James had wanted to join that defence club that she had started but then he was told that Snape would be helping her. And he could not stand spending any time with Snape.</p><p>So know he and Sirius were both trying to find a way to get her alone with him, but they were having a very difficult time doing this. They had come up with all sorts of ideas but all of them would get them in trouble at school and James’s mother had told him if he got in trouble one more time Sirius would not be able to come over any more.</p><p>James found this very unfair, just because they were trouble makers did not mean that Sirius should be forced to stay in his house the whole summer, Sirius hated them and they hated Sirius, except his cousin the one who had married a muggle born, they were both very close.</p><p>If he was being honest with himself he thought that he and Lily should already be dating. I mean they were obviously meant to be, so why could Lily not see that. He had heard his parents' love story hundreds of times, they had met on the Hogwarts express and they both knew that they were destined to be together, so when he had seen Lily he knew that their children would have the same story to hear.</p><p>But Lily apparently did not know how she truly felt. James knew that Snape was manipulating her into hating him, so he knew that he needed to get Lily away from her, but he could not find out how.</p><p>It was around two at night and he and Sirius were still up, talking about how to get Lily to realize her feelings for him.<br/>
“You know mate, I think that we will have to join that club.”  Sirius said with a smirk on his face.</p><p>James already sensing what his best friend was saying grinned back and said </p><p>“Yeah, I guess we do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, again I am very sorry for the long wait.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lily decided to invite Serina to her house for winter break.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is only the first part of three parts. Sorry about how short this is it’s mainly just set up. But in the finale part something major happens.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas break was two days away and Lily did not really know how to feel about it. For one thing she was excited about seeing her parents again. They had died during the war, so Lily could not wait to go back to their house where they were.</p><p>But Lily also knew that her sister was going to be there, and she was going to bring her husband, or future husband, or whatever.</p><p>The first time that this had happened it had been the second worst thing that had happened to her that year. It was the week that in the future Lily would realize that she truly lost her sister.</p><p>It had not just been Petunia and her boyfriend that had made this particular holiday break bad. Lily had also been incredibly lonely that week, her parents had been very excited about Petunia and her boyfriend that they had not really talked with her.</p><p>She had been talking with her friends from Hogwarts but writing letters was not the same as meeting talking in person.</p><p>She had been almost always miserable.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Serina looked up from the book that she had been reading, she had a somewhat surprised look on her face but she masked that pretty quickly.</p><p>“I will have to ask my parents, but if they say yes I would love to go to your house.”</p><p>“Ok, great.” she said smiling at the girl she had known for years.</p><p>Lily had come to this solution a day ago, and then she had sent an owl to her parents asking if they were ok with it and saying that she was sorry that she was so sorry that it was very last minute.</p><p>Her parents said that it was ok, they liked Serina. And based on how often they asked about how she was doing they knew what was happening in Serina’s house.</p><p>The first time around she had been upset because she had thought that her parents cared more about Serina then her. But as she got older and she matured more she realized that her parents where just worried about her friend.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>James walked into the compartment that Lily and Snape were sitting in.</p><p>“Hey Evans, me and Sirius have thought about it and we will join your defense club.”</p><p>Then without even acknowledging Serina he walked out and to the compartment that he and his friends where staying in.</p><p>This was going to be great.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope that you enjoyed that chapter please comment your thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>